Multi-functional composite materials have been the subject of considerable research interest as a result of steadily increasing demand for consumer, industrial and military products having improved performance and functionality. Specifically, composite materials having at least one specialized function, in addition to providing simple structural support and/or mechanical strength, have been particularly sought out by the engineering community in order to address the foregoing demand for high performance products. One particularly desirable multi-functional composite material that has been the subject of intense research is an assembly that provides both an energy storage medium and significant structural support. Although various approaches have been applied toward development of such multi-functional composite materials having energy storage capabilities, research efforts to date have failed to realize an adequate combination of strength, charge storage capacity and/or charge storage density, and manufacturing ease.
Certain high performance materials, including carbon nanotubes, have been proposed for use in multi-functional composite materials due to their high mechanical strength, large effective surface area, and electrical conductivity. Although carbon nanotubes offer significant potential for developing multi-functional composite materials, research efforts to date have failed to deliver on the promise offered by these entities. In a like manner, carbon nanotubes can offer the potential to significantly enhance the properties of electrical storage devices such as, for example, batteries and supercapacitors. In this regard, carbon nanotubes can be used to replace carbon black and/or electrode materials of conventional electrical storage devices in order to lessen their weight and/or to improve their charge storage properties.
In view of the foregoing, multi-functional composite materials that provide both good structural support and energy storage capabilities would be of significant benefit in the art. The present invention satisfies this need and provides related advantages as well.